Thrust From Heaven
by Krinaia
Summary: It's a battle of brains and blood. Draco and Hermione. The deatheater and the innocent. A Dark Love story, with a not so expected ending.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: I can't get over my stupid mental block for my other stories. This is a different take on the D/Hr relationship. I know there are other Dark Love stories, but bear with me. It has a different ending. 

Thrust From Heaven

A room which seemed to have no walls… gaurds that never seemed to disappear… flames that were never put out. Steam, smoke, fog… _only thing missing is the big scary bad guy_. The young man thought wryly. _No… wait… here he comes now, oh what a prefect scary place this is. _He thought sarcastically.

From the inferno emerged the hooded figure of the Dark Lord. He was robed, the hood concealing his face. Only thin, pale hands were seen, beckoning the young man forward. 

The young man stepped forward, and kneeled in front of him. "How may I serve you Master?" he said respectfully.

The man couldn't see the Dark Lord, but he knew that his Master was smiling. "You have been a valuable ally, young deatheater… determined, shrewd, cunning. One of the most promising I have ever seen," the Dark Lord hissed. "I sense great power in you,"

"I use my gifts only to serve you, my lord,"

"But you do not like it…" the Dark Lord said, now circling the deatheater on the floor. "You would rather use them for your own purposes… do not lie… I _know_ you. You are strong-willed… an ideal fighter. You have a strong mind… an ideal leader, as well,"

The Dark Lord studied the young man. "You are above most of the others, even though you are below them in age. I have a job that requires cunning, strategy… and strength. You are the only one capable of the job,"

"What must I do master?"

"Break Harry Potter…"

"How, master?"

"_Crucio," the man writhed in pain. "Don't be stupid boy! I want you to break his spirit… bring him to me… do anything, stop anyone that stands in your war,"_

"Of course, forgive me master," the man whispered hoarsely.

"You are dismissed… go now Draco,"  

~*~*~*~*~

Break Harry Potter… hmm… that was a bit much. Poncy git was asking him to do something he himself had been trying to do for years…

It was too obvious what he had to do… the only way to break Harry Potter was to take away what mattered most to him. Use guilt. Potter's favorite emotion.

On second thought… that wasn't cruel enough. He was strong… he would recover.

Betrayal… now _that_ had promise.

Weasley? Too prejudiced. 

Granger? Too smart.

Who would be easier to sway?

Draco passed the great hall, where the Hogwarts Triumvirate sat. Potter, at the center. Of course. The noble hero always had to be the center of attention. Weasley… the faithful sidekick. Granger… Granger hadn't been their friend from the start. Granger was going to be hard though.

Granger was smart… but he was smarter. Draco smiled. He knew exactly what to do.

~*~*~*~*~

"Granger!" Draco called, trying to be confident. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione spun around, annoyed.

"Whatdyknowboutthegardanrual," Draco said in a rush.

"What?"

Draco swallowed visibly. "What do you know about the Gaurdian's ritual?" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione looked shocked. "What? What are you talking about?"

Draco put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, and turned her to face him. "I know you know what I'm talking about. I _need_ this spell," his silver eyes met Hermione's brown ones.

Hermione stared at him… and- "Get the hell away from me, Malfoy. What makes you think I'd help _you_,"

Draco pulled her back. "Hermione, I'll _die_ without that spell,"

Hermione didn't look into his eyes. It was easier to resist their pull. "I'm not helping you," she said, although her voice was unsteady. She half-walked, half-ran, to her next class.

Draco watched as she sped away, his features slowly curling into a smile.

How gullible. How utterly predictable. If I'm right, she'll tell Potter. Potter, self-righteous prat that he is, will try and find out if I've changed. If he thinks I have, Granger helps me, then likes me. With any luck, I'll be able to get Potter to like me too. Weasley's not worth my time.

~*~*~*~*~

"Harry? Harry could I talk to you?" Hermione asked. The common room was empty, and Ron had just gone upstairs.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy spoke to me today,"

Harry rolled his eyes. "And?"

"And he didn't insult me,"

"Good for him," Harry said, looking a little irritated. "I don't want to talk about Malfoy!"

"He asked me about the Gaurdian's Ritual. He said he needed it. He said he would die if he didn't," Hermione said quietly.

"Did you help him?" Harry said, instantly interested. 

Hermione slowly shook her head. "No…"

Harry frowned. "That's strange. I was almost sure Malfoy was… well Malfoy always _was_ unpredictable. I hardly expected him to…"

"To what?"

"Change sides. Hermione, you _know_ what the Gaurdian's Ritual is used for,"

"Harry! You don't seriously suggest that I perform the Gaurdian's Ritual for _Malfoy_. It's a complicated process!"

"You did it for me,"

"You're different. You don't call me names, and hex me with oversized front teeth, now do you?"

"Hermione, the Gaurdian's Ritual can't be performed by or _on_ any one who is evil. The spell wouldn't work on Malfoy. What would he get by going through the ritual?"

Hermione just looked at him.

"Oh… I didn't think of that," Harry said guiltily.

"Harry, I think we should-"

"Talk to Dumbledore tomorrow?" Harry supplied.

Hermione smiled. "Exactly. You read my mind,"

"See what studying divination has done for me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh please. All you do is study salt and call it Alomancy, or look at _dirt_ and call it Geomancy,"

"As opposed to adding numbers to do nearly the same thing?"

"Arithmancy is more practical!"

"Arithmancy is Divination, using numbers,"

Hermione grinned. "Score one for Mr. Potter!"

Harry grinned. "I'm going to bed,"

"Oh, Harry! Before I forget, there's something I have to give you,"

"What is it?"

Hermione handed him a flat packet. "Slip it into your pillow. It's agrimony, it's for a dreamless and undisturbable sleep. Professor Sprout gave it to me for you,"

"Uh… thanks I guess,"

"That means no bad dreams,"

Harry smiled wryly. "I've gotten used to them. My night is never complete without the familiar feeling of gut-wrenching terror and misery,"

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. "Good night," and went up to her room. 

~*~*~*~*~

Draco tapped his wall. _"Finite Incantantem," he whispered. This was going to be _too_ easy. _

            Granger and Potter were already considering talking to Dumbledore. All he needed to do was play his part, which he would, and he would be trusted. 

Potter was having bad dreams… that was information. That was another way to build trust.

Weasley… Weasley could be gotten rid of.

Kill Weasley, and turn Granger. Potter would become friendless. Vulnerable. Weak. 

Draco smiled evilly. This was just too perfect. 


	2. A Little Talk

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Reviews help the world go round!!! Actually, no they don't. They just help me write. Thanks to all my reviewers!

My cousin Andrea, with her purple obsession, inspired the idea for the bracelet of Hermione. Hermione's amethyst bracelet is purple. 

Thrust From Heaven

            Like she always was, Hermione sat in the library, not able to concentrate. All she was able to think of was Malfoy. Malfoy had asked for the Gaurdian's Ritual to be performed… on him! That was strange… Very few people knew about it, and even less people could meet the requirements to perform it. Her talk with Dumbledore with Harry would be in quarter of an hour. She was supposed to meet Harry in the Gryffindor common room in twenty minutes.

            Hermione walked to the common room, and saw Harry in his favorite arm chair by the fire, fiddling with a chain and stone around his neck. Only Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore knew about it. It was a bloodstone. It was for healing, and it brought elightenment, acceptance, and peace. Bloodstones were for holding back pain and fear until the person was in a state to be able to deal with that pain. Dumbledore had given it as a gift to Harry at the end of their Sixth Year. Hermione personally thought it was a very important and useful gift. Harry was the type of person who would put the troubles of the world on his shoulders, and blame himself if anything went wrong. 

            Pain was something Harry had a lot of, and he didn't always deal with it well. Of course, Ron and herself had talked to him, and those had helped… but every time another similar situation would rise, Harry 'blame-everything-on-me' would be back. Hermione remembered a time that he wouldn't speak to either of them because of his fear that Voldemort would go after them. That happened in the summer of their fourth year. Thankfully, they had confronted him at Hogwarts, and had worked everything out.

            She in turn had received an amethyst and hematite bracelet. Hematite was for centering, and balance. Amethyst was for peace of mind. Which helped her a lot, considering she was nearly always worrying. About school, about Harry… it helped her center herself for performing rituals.

            "Hey. Ready to go?" Hermione asked.

            "Just waiting for you. Let's go!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            As they walked, Hermione voiced some of her concerns. "Harry, you don't _really_ think that Malfoy would change, do you?"

            "That's why we're talking to Dumbledore," Harry pointed out.

            "But Harry, it's _Malfoy_. You know, the arrogant git? Deatheater's son? Probably a deatheater aleady? Practically praises you-know-who every conversation you have? Your rival? Cheats at Quidditch? Curses you in the halls? Calls you Potty? Insu-"

            "I get the picture Hermione," 

            "See! I can't believe how you can just think that he's changed!"

            Harry faced Hermione. "Maybe he only acted like that because it was how he was brought up? How do _you_ know that there isn't a good person under there?"

            "You were brought up by the Dursleys, who told you on a daily basis that no one cared for you, that you were pathetic. Yet you don't have the bad boy, up-against-the world attitude,"

            Harry shrugged. "I didn't say that Malfoy was on the light side. I said that there was a possibility. There's a difference,"

            But before Hermione could react, they reached Dumbledore's office.

            "Fizzing Whizbees," they said in unison.

            The door slid open, and they ascended the staircase.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Do come in. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore said, looking up from a big tome spread out on the desk in front of him.

            They both moved to sit on the chairs in front of his desk. 

"So, I assume you want to talk about something…"

"Yes sir, we wanted to talk to you… about Draco Malfoy,"

            Dumbledore nodded, Hermione caught a sad look in his eye. "Yes, what about him?"

            "He asked Hermione to perform the Gaurdian's Ritual,"

            "I see,"

            "Should she? I mean, do you think she should? It _is_ Malfoy after all,"

            Dumbledore looked at the two faces in front of him.

            "When he approached me, he looked almost… scared… and lost. I've never seen him look that way before. When he spoke to me, he wasn't rude… just… frightened. He looked helpless," Hermione said unevenly.

            "Appearances can be deceiving…" Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

            "So should she?" Harry said impatiently.

            "I think that should be for Ms. Granger to decide,"

            Hermione winced slightly. 

Harry stared questioningly at the old wizard.

            "Sir, do you think he has changed?"

            Dumbledore's blue eyes still penetrated them from behind his spectacles. On his face was a small smile, whether sad or amused, it was hard to tell. "I think that every human being deserves a chance to prove himself. We are human, and to be human is to err. Who are we, to judge Mr. Malfoy,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "So are you?" Harry asked the moment they were out of Dumbledore's office.

            "I haven't decided yet,"

            Harry nodded. "I'll support whatever decision you make,"

            "Just so I know… in my place… what would you do?"

            Harry grinned. "Asking myself, 'What would Hermione do?'"

            Hermione smiled. "And the answer to that would be?"

            "Make a chart, pros and cons, followed by a five foot long analysis,"

            Hermione laughed. "Harry, not everything in my life is about studying and analyzing,"

            "Really now? Sure got me fooled," a cheerful voice called out.

            Hermione and Harry smiled as they saw the tall red-headed boy coming towards them.

            "So, what were you guys talking about?"

            Harry and Hermione looked at each other nervously. "Uh… would you believe us if we said Malfoy?"

            "Malfoy? Why on earth would you be- You know what? That depressed me. I don't want to know. Oh did you hear? Eloise Midgen tried to curse of her acne… and it was successful,"

            Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Hermione stared at them reprovingly. "_Really_ Harry, Ron. You shouldn't be making fun of girls like that! Harry, you're head boy, and Ron, you're a prefect!!! Give them the respect they deserve. You're not twelve anymore,"

            Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Don't worry, Hermione. We don't make fun of _you_,"

            Hermione rolled her eyes. "You should see what Harry and I did to the last person who did," Ron grinned.

            "What?"

            "Malcolm Braddock um… _criticized_ you… and he happened to do it in front of us…"

            Hermione stared at them. "Is _that_ why he was in the hospital wing for a week? Not to mention he could take only liquids for three days?"

            "Yeah," they said together, grinning madly.

            "And that's why you had detention yesterday,"

            "Yeah," they said together, sheepishly this time.

            "Aw, come on Hermione! You're ruining the fun! I was remembering Braddock's face when I put the mouth remover curse on him…" Ron said laughing.

            "Yeah. Did you see how-"

            But Hermione had already walked ahead, pretending to be exasperated. Inside though, she was pleased. It showed the strong friendship they had. Harry and Ron would always protect her. And she, in turn, would protect them.    

            Hermione walked to her office, muttering the password _Snuffles_, and walked in. To say she was surprised was an understatement, as her chair swiveled around to reveal Draco Malfoy sitting in it.

            "Are you going to help me?" 


	3. Loosing Focus

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: I am a lazy person. I didn't want to decline the spells anymore, so they will be in nominative singular form. So to anyone who can understand Latin, bare with me. To all who can't… it's wrong, ignore it, but you wouldn't notice it anyway.

**Thrust From Heaven**

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked angrily, and a little surprised.

            "I overheard Harry saying the password. I had to meet you somehow," Draco said earnestly. "I really need your help,"

            "Malfoy, what makes you think I'd actually _give_ you my help. After nearly seven years of insulting, and cursing, you expect me to suddenly go 'Of course I'll help you, what do you need?'"

            Draco shook his head. "I knew you would mistrust me…"

            Hermione snorted. "How'd you guess?" she said sarcastically.

            "So, I wanted to show you something…" he said continuing. He lifted his sleeve. "There," Malfoy's arm was bare. "Do you see a dark mark? No. But it's going to happen soon. I don't want it to happen,"

            Hermione stared at him, expression unreadable. 

            "I looked for ways… I researched… and I found out the one thing that could help me. The Gaurdian's Ritual. I looked up it's history, then cast a spell to find someone with that knowledge. The spell revealed you, and I _know_ you've already performed it before. On Potter,"

            "Malfoy, the Gaurdian's Ritual is extremely draining. It also requires months of preparation. I've performed the Ritual only once, and I was weak nearly the whole summer. I'm not going to lessen my magical ability, especially not now,"

            Draco stood up and grasped Hermione's arm. He looked her in the eye. "Please," he said, voice slightly above a whisper.

            Hermione looked disgusted. "Don't touch me, Malfoy! You are nothing to me, you always were. You disgust me, with your filthy Slytherin ways,"

            "Look, I can prove to you that I'm not going to hurt you-"

            "Malfoy get out of my office, before I hex you," Hermione said with deadly finality.

            "No! Look, you've got to understand! You've got to hear me out! Something is going-"

            "Now Malfoy!"

            "No-"

            "Malfoy, say one more word…" Hermione said threateningly.

            "Look-"

            "_Bellum inferno_!" Hermione cried, fire streaming out of her wand.

            Malfoy ran out of the room, the curse barely missing him.

            Malfoy walked quickly, a safe distance away from Hermione's office. He walked to the grounds, and to the Forbidden Forest. "Plan was successful. Scenario A. We stage it tonight," he whispered to a tree.

            A small bug flew off, leaving only a man, smiling wickedly, behind. Tonight was going to be great.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _Thud. Snap. Crack._ Hermione quickly lifted her head in surprise. It was nothing… just her imagination. _You're seeing things Granger. When did you become so nervous?_ Hermione turned back to her work. _Thud._

            "You're being paranoid, Granger," Hermione murmured softly to herself. 

            _Crack._

            Hermione gasped, and uneasily looked around her. Nothing had changed. Her office was lit by torches on the wall, casting tall shadows. _I am such a coward._

            _Creak._

            Hermione nearly jumped at the sound. 

            _Click. Click._

            The doorknob was slowly turning…

            Hermione grasped her wand.

            _Turning…_

            Hermione stood up, poised for the intruder.

            The door flung open. "Hello Ms. Granger," a voice called. She couldn't see his face, but the mask was all too familiar. A death eater's mask.

            But before Hermione could say anything, powerful hands grabbed her from behind. Her wand clattered to the floor, her arms were pinned behind her back, and the hand clasped over her mouth prevented her from screaming.

            Hermione struggled in vain to free herself from the attacker, but it was hopeless. He was too strong.

            "Well well well…" the masked man said. Even though Hermione couldn't see his expression, she could see that he was sneering. "Ms. Hermione Granger…"

            Hermione stopped struggling, and looked at the deatheater with nothing but fury in her eyes. 

            The deatheater laughed bitterly. "I expected more from you… your supposed 'great intellect' doesn't seem to be helping very mu-"

            "_Stupefy_!" two voices cried. It was Harry, Hermione sighed in relief… and Draco? What the hell was he doing?

            The two boys rushed to Hermione. The other man, who had been speaking, used the opportunity to grab his opponent. They disappeared. They didn't Apparate, there was no popping sound… they just… disappeared. 

            "Are you all right?" Harry asked urgently.

            Draco helped Hermione get up.

            "Yes… I think… How did you know? The map?" Hermione asked Harry.

            "Actually Malfoy told me," Harry said. Hermione couldn't tell what he was feeling, all she could see was... was that grief?

            "Malfoy? Hermione asked incredulous, turning to face the platinum-haired man. 

            "Yeah. That's what I tried to tell you this afternoon. But you wouldn't listen," he said a little regretfully. "I'm not a bad guy. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to…"

            "To what?"

            Draco looked at Harry. 

            Harry sighed. "We were attacked on the Quidditch pitch. It was just Ron and I. Ron was killed,"

A/n: _Dun dun dun… _What's gonna happen now? Please review!! All it takes is a minute! Please? *author gets down on her knees and begs*


	4. Four

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: The debate on good and evil in this chapter comes from a little something one of my teachers gave me. The dialog goes like this, since God created everything, didn't he also create evil? This dialog takes place between two Christian students in a philosophy class and their atheist professor. I found it so interesting, I just had to make Hermione and Draco debate about it. Most of the material in that discussion was from the handout my teacher lent me.

Chapter Four 

**__**

Hermione felt her knees give out. Draco caught her just in time. "Ron?" she whispered breathlessly, tears forming in her eyes.

            Harry nodded grimly, blinking back his own tears. "Yeah," he said hoarsely.

            "But he was fine yesterday," Hermione cried, her weight still mostly being supported by Draco.

            "I'm sorry Hermione. It was my fault. None of this would have every happened if it wasn't for me," Harry said hollowly.

            Hermione straightened up, and threw her arms around Harry. "It is not your fault," she said quietly. 

            Hermione felt Harry's posture change. He embraced her tightly. "It is…" he whispered. "They were trying to get to me. It should have been me dead, not him,"

            Actually, Potter was wrong, Draco thought. It really _was_ supposed to be Ron. He had planned this all too well. Harry was feeling guilty. Extremely guilty. He would really need Hermione's help, and would turn to her a lot. And Draco would snatch Hermione from him… right when he needed her the most.

~*~

            "Malfoy?" Hermione ventured. She had entered the library to see a familiar blond head reading a newspaper. 

            He lowered the paper, and looked up at her expectantly. Hermione sat down on the chair beside him. "Malfoy, first of all, I wanted to apologize for how I acted,"

            "Apology accepted," Draco nodded.

             "Secondly, I'd like to thank you for saving Harry… telling the professors when you did. It means a lot to me," Hermione said sincerely.

            Draco nodded again. "Just trying to prove myself to you," he said, his silver eyes penetrating Hermione's brown ones.

            "Uh… yes," Hermione said, flustered. "What I mean to say is uh… I'll do the ritual for you,"

            Draco smiled. "Really?"

            "Yeah…" Hermione smiled. "We'll have to meet every week, in preparation. Every Saturday for two months. I spoke to Professor Dumbledore, and he agreed to let us use the Astronomy Tower,"

            Draco nearly grinned. "The Astronomy Tower?"

            "It'll be easier to perform it there. It's quiet, and closer to the sky," 

            "All right,"

            "It'll have to be at night. Around eleven. We've been given permission."

            "Understood."

            "Wear black or dark blue robes,"

            "I _always_ wear black,"

            Hermione ignored him. "The ritual itself does not take only one night. We perform the ritual over a period of two weeks. We start on Tuesday, then Wednesday, then Monday, Thursday, then the final part, on Saturday."

            "Why Saturday?"

            "Saturday is the day of protection. It is the day when the ritual will have the most effect," Hermione answered.

            "All right, what else do I need to know?"

            "Actually Malfoy, if you have the time, I need to talk to you about this ritual. You have to know what to expect," Hermione went on.

            "Now's good," Draco answered coolly.  

            "All right. The Gaurdian's Ritual is protection against nearly all curses. All except-"

            "The killing curse,"

            "Yes," Hermione replied. "You can't miss a single Saturday, or we have to do the whole thing over again."

            "What happens if the spell goes wrong?"

            Hermione sighed. "You have nothing to fear if the spell goes wrong Malfoy," she replied, eyes sad.

            "You mean, _you_ will be harmed?"

            "Yes," Hermione said in a whisper.  

            Draco touched Hermione's arm lightly. "Thank you," he said simply. "You have no idea what you're doing for me."

Hermione smiled slightly. "You saved Harry. I owe you."

Draco kissed Hermione softly on the cheek. "I guess I'll see you on Saturday."

~*~

"Tell me about yourself," Hermione said. She and Draco were seated in one of the many sitting rooms in Hogwarts. It had two couches, a table, and a wide enough area for the ritual.

Draco was confused. "Why?"

"The caster must know the subject intimately. That's why it worked so well with Harry."

"Oh. What do you want to know?"

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Everything," she said simply.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, only heir to the Malfoy fortune, unless my parents disown me. But, they'd rather die than have the fortune go to charity. No siblings, unless you count a miscarriage before they had me. I was tutored from the time I was two to just before entering Hogwarts. I was sorted into Slytherin house, get good grades… What else do you want to know?"

"Do you resent your parents?"

"For what?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Enlighten me."

Hermione sighed. "Malfoy, please don't be difficult."

Draco smirked. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

"All right. Let's try this again. Do you love your parents?"

Draco looked at Hermione, smirk and teasing look gone from his face, to be replaced with a very serious, and sincere expression. "No."

"Do you wish you did?"

"Of course."

"Has anyone ever loved you before?"

"Loved my power, my money, my sort-of prestige and fame… yes. Loved me for me? Absolutely not."

Hermione was sympathetic… for about five seconds. 

"Okay next question."

"Fire away."

"Are you gay?"

Beat

Draco burst out laughing, a change so drastic altering his features. His eyes lit up, and he looked almost, actually very, human.

Hermione had to smile. "Well, are you?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Nice to know."

Draco could have interjected something there but he didn't. It was too soon.

"Here's a question. What do you think evil is?"

"I'm not sure I get what you mean."

"Do you think it is its own entity? Or is it another thing entirely?"

Draco looked thoughtful. "It's own entity."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've seen it. It exists."

"You say _evil_ exists?"

"Don't you think so?"

"I don't think there is."

"You don't?" Draco asked, really interested. This was something you didn't hear everyday.

"There is only good… and the lack of it. It's just like… when I was a kid, I always wondered why black wasn't considered a color. That's because black _wasn't_ a color, it was the _absence_ of color. Darkness is the same way. You have light… or darkness."

"So, you're saying a person can be only a degree of good. That a bad person is a negative number on the 'good' scale."

"Not negative, a zero on the bad scale. You can't be badder bad, can you?"

Draco hesitated before speaking. "You're too idealistic. Come back to the real world Hermione. Evil exists."

"We call the lack of good, evil. Therefore evil exists."

"You just contradicted yourself."

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "It's so much easier to argue with Harry… and… he doesn't listen. But, I'm not saying that evil _doesn't_ exist."

"What _are_ you saying?"

"Well, it's like cold. In science, there is no such thing cold. There is only heat, and the lack of it. The lack of which we call cold."

"But cold exists."

"No. You can have all sorts of degrees of heat, a lot, a little, or even no heat, which is –458. But, you can't have colder cold. You can't go _below_ 458 degrees below zero. Cold isn't the opposite of heat, it's the absence. That's the same way with good and evil."

_Wow. She really is smart. Really smart._ Draco grinned. "Well. You got me. Next question?"

"Are you an albino?  

"Your brilliant plan to lighten the mood would be to ask a serious question, and then stupid question?"

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Pretty much."

"To the albino question… a huge, forceful, NO!"

_She's warming up to me._ _This is going to be easier than I anticipated._

After the end of their little session, Draco found himself smiling. Not because he was closer to finishing his plan, but because he genuinely had a nice time. Draco stopped short when it struck him. _She made me laugh. That was strange._


	5. The Ritual

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters. The spell here is a poem by Doreen Valiente, which was in her book, Witchcraft for Today. I used to love the show Charmed, (take note: used to) and the poem is what the spell that they used to activate their powers is based on.

One and a half months later

"Two weeks left," Hermione grinned as Draco came into the room. This is our second to the last Saturday.

"Thanks God, I don't think I can take anymore of your ridiculous questions," Draco smiled back at her.

"My questions are not ridiculous!"

"If you ask me about my, ahem, non-existent love life anymore, I think I'm going to be sick."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I've got a whole new set of questions."

Draco sat down, and sighed dramatically. "Come on then."

Draco and Hermione had become close friends over the time they had been preparing. It was impossible not to. Hermione knew everything about Draco- well, nearly everything, and unknowingly, Draco had gotten Hermione to tell him everything about herself, and planted some not-very-nice ideas in her head.

"Okay, question number one of my very philosophical set of questions: How in the world do you sleep through Crabbe and Goyle's snoring?" 

Draco grinned. "Having certain… ahem, fantasies that I'm certain you don't want to hear about."

Hermione groaned. 

"I'm seventeen. What do you expect?"

(Okay, that's about all I've got for this chapter. I'm not going to be continuing it… well, I might want to later but, unfortunately as of now, I'm sick of this story… and every other HP story I have. I do have the Gaurdian's Ritual written so here it is…)

Hermione and Draco were in the astronomy tower at Hogwarts. All their preparations had not gone to waste, they had timed it perfectly. Draco stood in front of Hermione, who was in the center of the circle. Both were dressed in black robes.

The grandfather clock chimed twelve, and Hermione began.

"Hear now the words of the witches,

The secrets we hid in the night,

When dark was our destiny's pathway,

That now we bring forth into the light.

This world has no right then to know it,

And world of beyond will tell naught,

The oldest of Gods is invoked there,

The Great Work of Magic is wrought.

And Do What You Will be the challenge,

So be it in love that harms none,

For this is the only commandment,

By magick of old be it done!"

Draco watched as Hermione finished speaking, and a cloud of light surrounded them both. He stepped forward into the circle, and felt something… someone… insert warmth into him… he felt as if he could do anything. It was enough to make him loose control. Without warning, the feeling faded, and he and Hermione were in the center of the circle. They stared at each other… and Hermione' went limp, falling into Draco's arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, that's it… that's all I have. Maybe when I get fed up with GG fanfiction, I'll go back to this fandom. (Aren't I fickle?) But, I will honestly try to motivate myself to write the next chapter.

To the person who wanted to use the Gaurdian's Ritual in her fic, I'm sorry but I don't remember your code name: Sure be my guest. Just give me credit for thinking of it. ^_^  


End file.
